Décompression
by Olinne
Summary: L'après Grace under pressure, parce que l'épisode s'est terminé incroyablement abruptement. Point de vue de Rodney, Radek et John. Attention spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode!
1. Chapter 1

_J'aurais aimé l'écrire en anglais parce que pour moi Atlantis est totalement "english related" mais bon, mon niveau n'est pas encore assez bon pour ça, j'espère qu'il y a d'autre fan francophone qui passent dans le coin…_

* * *

Décompression

Chapitre1

Malgré la conscience qu'elle n'était qu'un fragment de son imagination, Rodney sourit et fit un signe d'adieu à Sam, puis la porte du compartiment arrière du Jumper se referma.

McKay expira doucement. Il pensa à Griffin qui resterait là éternellement, gardien héroïque d'une carcasse inanimée. Bizarrement, le physicien eut également une pensée pour le Jumper. Encore un de perdu ! Et dire qu'ils avaient investit tellement de temps dans le programme de réparation des Jumpers ! Cela le ramena à Radek et au présent. Rodney avait fermé ses yeux et ne tenait debout que grâce au soutien que lui fournissaient les parois du Jumper. S'asseoir serait une bonne idée. Rodney l'envisagea, mais cette simple idée lui donna la nausée. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent tout à fait et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il se retrouva assis par terre, le dos appuyer contre la porte du Jumper.

Rodney ?

Le Canadien sentit toute l'inquiétude du Tchèque dans sa voix, mais répondre était trop difficile. Il se contenta de grogner d'une façon qu'il espéra rassurante. Il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans sa direction et une voix demander

Combien de temps ?

Il se rendit compte que c'était la voix de Sheppard et se demanda de quel temps il parlait. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Rodney eut un geste défensif, ne pouvait-on même pas le laisser mourir en paix ?

Rodney, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Demanda Radek d'une voix pressante.

McKay eut un petit rire sec. Ce qui ne va pas ? Rien ne va ! Je suis gelé, affamé et malgré toute l'eau dont je suis imprégné, j'ai soif !

Aucun mot ne sortit réellement de sa gorge desséchée, à peine une suite de grognement. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Pensa-t-il. Une migraine monstrueuse était en train de naître au niveau de ses tempes et tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Soudain il eut un haut-le-corps. Il se pencha sur s gauche en espérant fermement que Radek se tenait à sa droite et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait, ou plutôt ne contenait plus. Un goût horriblement amer envahit sa bouche et lui brûla l'œsophage pendant que son estomac entêté se contractait comme un forcené malgré le vide total qu'il renfermait.

Dans le flot de douleur qui le submergeait, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner le temps d'un éclair. Décompression ! Il fallait qu'il le fasse comprendre à Radek, même si la raison pour laquelle cette information était vitale lui échappait momentanément. Il rassembla la force qui lui restait et réussit à articuler :

Pression

Il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix. Quelle importance ? Il allait mourir de toute façon.

C'est raté Sam, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelenka s'assit derrière son ordinateur et vérifia combien de temps il leur restait. Deux minutes. Le Tchèque pianota sur son clavier pour réduire la taille du bouclier à leur seul Jumper. Il vit le décompte augmenter secondes par secondes. Quinze minutes. Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Il se tourna vers son collègue pour s'assurer que celui-ci avait pu s'installer.

McKay était à moitié assis, à moitié écroulée contre la porte arrière du Jumper. Sa peau était tellement pâle qu'elle en devenait presque bleuté et des tremblements parcouraient son corps.

- Rodney ? L'appela le physicien.

Son ami lui jeta un regard flou avant de refermer ses yeux et de balbutier des paroles inintelligibles.

- Allez le voir, je m'en sortirais, commanda Sheppard en se tournant avec inquiétude vers l'arrière du vaisseau.

Sans hésiter Radek se leva pour aider Rodney.

- Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

- Quinze minutes Colonel, répondit le scientifique en s'agenouillant près de son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Le Canadien essaya faiblement de le repousser. Radek fut surpris du froid qui émanait du corps de son ami.

- Colonel le kit de secours ? Appela-t-il.

- A droite, près de la porte.

Radek se leva d'un bond et entrepris de trouver des couvertures chauffantes.

- Rodney dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Demanda-t-il.

Le plus longtemps Rodney resterait conscient, le plus de chance ils auraient de le ramener autrement que mort de froid à Atlantis.

Il entendit le physicien ricaner et murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

Radek trouva ce qu'il cherchait et revint vers son collègue juste au moment ou celui-ci se penchait brusquement sur le coté pour vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol du Jumper. Radek fit un bond pour l'éviter. Une odeur aigre remplit le vaisseau.

- Doc ? Interrogea Sheppard avec incertitude.

- Rodney ne va pas bien du tout, répondit Radek en se penchant vers lui pour l'aider. Il sortit un tissu stérile du kit de survie et essaya de nettoyer le visage de son collègue. Rodney lutta pour se libérer.

- Je ne veux que vous aider Rodney, affirma Radek, un peu peiné que le scientifique le repousse encore une fois.

Celui-ci bougea frénétiquement les lèvres pour parler. Le tchèque se pencha vers lui.

- Pression, murmura Rodney.

Radek se souvint que le Canadien avait déjà dit quelques choses au sujet de la pression.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés son vaisseau était presque totalement remplit d'eau, cela voulait dire qu'il était fissuré. Dans ce cas pour que le vaisseau ne se remplisse pas immédiatement, Rodney avait crée une pression positive, sûrement supérieur à celle actuelle. Et si la décompression se faisait trop rapidement…

Radek jura dans sa langue natale et se précipita vers son ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Doc ? Demanda Sheppard.

- Je dois changer la pression du Jumper ou Rodney risque de mourir. Répondit le Tchèque en pianotant sur son clavier.

- Comment ça ?

- A ce que j'ai compris Rodney a du augmenter la pression du Jumper pour ne pas mourir noyer.

Radek interrompit son travail et regarda Sheppard.

- Je vous conseille de boucher votre nez Colonel, remarqua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole

Il eut un moment de vertige puis la pression s'équilibra.

- C'est fait, constata-t-il.

- Combien de temps avant d'être à portée d'Atlantis ? Interrogea John en jetant un coup d'œil en direction e Rodney.

Zelenka s'en aperçut et retourna auprès du scientifique.

- Je crois que vous pouvez essayer.

Sheppard mis la radio en marche.

- Atlantis, ici Colonel Sheppard, me recevez-vous ?

Un instant seul des grésillements lui répondirent, puis la voix du Docteur Weir retentit dans le vaisseau.

- Colonel nous vous recevons. Où en êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

- Nous remontons, Rodney est avec nous.

- Merci pour ça ! S'exclama Weir. Et Griffin ?

Il y eut un silence. Zelenka observa le colonel hésiter puis répondre d'une voix sourde.

- Il était bien trop tard pour lui.

- Compris, répondit la voix altérée d'Elisabeth.

Zelenka repensa à toutes les lettres qu'elle avait déjà dû envoyer depuis le début de cette aventure pour annoncer la mort d'un fils ou d'un frère. Le Docteur Weir était une forte femme.

- Carson veut vous parler, continua-t-elle.

Dans ce cas je vous passe Docteur Zelenka parce que je suis un peu occupé en ce moment, répondit John avec un sourire triste.

Zelenka hocha la tête et activa sa radio.

- Radek ?

- Oui Carson, répondit le Tchèque en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

- Comment va Rodney ?

Radek regarda son collègue qu'il avait couché à même le sol. Il lui avait retiré sa veste et l'avait enveloppé d'une couverture militaire pendant que Sheppard contactait Atlantis.

- Pas très bien, répondit-il.

Il se rendit compte que le sol du Jumper ne devait pas être particulièrement moelleux et entreprit d'enlever sa propre veste pour en faire un oreiller.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus précis ? Demanda Carson avec indignation.

Radek ne s'en sentit pas affecté, il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de frustrant pour l'Ecossais de ne pas être là pour soigner son ami. S'il n'avait pas été sur la terre ferme pour faire sa visite mensuelle aux Athosiens avec Teyla et Ronan, aucun doute qu'il aurait été dans ce Jumper avec lui.

- Il est très pâle, son pouls est faible et il est horriblement froid. Il a vomit et depuis il est évanoui. Nous avons du augmenter la pression du Jumper…

- La pression ? Demanda la voix du Docteur Weir.

Radek avala sa salive.

- Rodney avait augmenté la sienne dans le Jumper pour ne pas mourir noyé avant notre arrivée.

- Noyé ! S'exclama Beckett.

En fait le Jumper était presque remplit d'eau et du fait que ses batteries étaient à plat, l'eau devaient être à température ambiante.

- Ce qui veut dire, intervint Sheppard avec impatience, que McKay est resté dieu sait combien de temps dans une eau proche de 5° sans aucune certitude qu'il en réchapperait.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Radek s'agita, mal à l'aise. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il regarda Rodney toujours agité de tremblement et son sentiment de culpabilité s'intensifia.

- Que dois-je faire Carson ?

- Augmentez la température à l'intérieur du Jumper. Prenez une boisson énergisante dans le kit de survie et essayer de le faire boire. Installez-le le plus confortablement possible et veilliez à ce qu'il sente qu'il n'est pas seul.

Zelenka entreprit de suivre les instructions de l'Ecossais.

- C'est tout ? Entendit-il Sheppard demander abruptement.

- Je crains que se soit tout ce que vous puissiez faire pour l'instant mon garçon, répondit Carson d'une voix peinée.

- Docteur Weir, appela Zelenka.

- Je suis là Radek, répondit-elle immédiatement.

- Lorsque nous arriverons à Atlantis, il faudra que je finisse la décompression. J'ai déjà programmé le Jumper pour qu'elle commence maintenant, mais nous partons de loin, il faudra une dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle soit complète une fois que nous aurons atteint Atlantis. Expliqua-t-il avec application pour qu'Elisabeth ne perde rien.

- Compris Radek.


	3. Chapter 3

- Dans combien de temps serrez-vous à Atlantis? Demanda Beckett.

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil à l'indicateur de profondeur.

- Dans une vingtaine de minutes Doc, répondit-il en espérant de toute ses forces que ce fût vrai.

- Nous serons prêts, répondit la voix décidée du docteur avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Le silence se rétablit dans le Jumper. Sheppard lutta pour se reconcentrer sur son "vol". Il aurait préféré être près de McKay, lui dire de tenir bon. Il aurait voulu l'entendre répondre un de ces commentaires sarcastiques dont il avait le secret. Au lieu de cela il n'entendait derrière lui que les murmures incompréhensibles de Radek.

Sheppard cria mentalement au Jumper d'aller plus vite. Le frottement de l'eau réduisait les capacités du vaisseau : même s'il avait été crée dans le but d'être submersible, ses performances étaient bien meilleures dans l'air.

Les minutes lui paraissaient incroyablement longues. Il n'osait pas se retourner, craignant de ne plus arriver ensuite à penser à autre chose qu'à son coéquipier à moitié gelé.

Enfin l'eau se fit moins noire, plus bleue et si McKay n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, Sheppard aurait été le premier à admirer le spectacle.

Le Colonel se permit de ralentir un peu avant d'émerger hors de l'océan : si des équipes de sauvetage les attendaient à la surface, une fausse manœuvre ou une collision serait plus que mal venue. Une voix fusa dans son oreille :

- Colonel, ici Atlantis, nous vous avons sur nos écrans de contrôle, déclara la voix du docteur Weir.

- Ici Colonel Sheppard, nous venons d'émerger, tenez-vous prêt à nous accueillir.

John fit mentalement le décompte avant l'enclenchement du pilotage automatique. Quand le Jumper arrive aux abords d'Atlantis, la cité prend elle-même en charge son retour dans le hangar.

"Maintenant" pensa-t-il. Un voyant s'illumina, confirmant son calcul.

Sans plus attendre, il quitta son siège et se précipita vers l'arrière du Jumper. Zelenka lui lança un regard effrayé.

- Hum Colonel ? Vous ne devriez pas…? Demanda-t-il les yeux fixés sur le siège de pilotage désormais vide.

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel, que pensait-il donc ?

- Pilotage automatique Doc, répliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant près de Rodney.

Zelenka haussa les sourcils :

- Pilotage automatique, oui bien sur ! Répéta-t-il avec un sourire gêné avant de se lever pour vérifier le processus de décompression..

Sheppard se pencha vers McKay. Malgré la couverture celui-ci était encore très froid. Ses dents claquaient convulsivement et des tremblements l'agitaient. Sheppard se rappela ce qu'avait dit Beckett : surtout que McKay sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Il pris la main du physicien et la serra.

- Je suis là Rodney et Radek n'est pas loin…

- Nous arrivons, lança ce dernier.

- Vous avez entendu Rodney ? On arrive !

Sheppard vit les lèvres de son ami remuer. Il se pencha encore plus près pour essayer de saisir ce qu'il murmurait.

- Gallium.. 31.. découvert par … découvert par de Boisbaudran .. France .. température de fusion … 29°C, Germanuim … 32 découvert … découvert ..

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Des éléments chimiques ? C'est ce à quoi Rodney McKay pensait dans une telle situation ? Que ferait-il lui-même dans un cas comme ça ? Il penserait sûrement à quelque chose d'idiot et de familier pour tenir le coup. En Afghanistan il s'était mis à résoudre des problèmes mathématiques pour essayer de ne plus penser.

- Ca va aller Rodney, murmura-t-il, on arrive.

- Radek s'agenouilla à ses côtés

- Il va falloir attendre encore dix minutes.

John hocha la tête. Encore dix minutes! Il serra plus fort la main de Rodney et se remis à lui parler.

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait plaisir, en plus c'est ma première fanfic !_


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney repris conscience avec une certitude : il avait froid. Etait-il debout, assis, couché ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Un tremblement le parcourut des pieds à la tête, laissant chacun de ses muscles douloureux. Il sentit quelqu'un serrer sa main et murmurer des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça s'arrête, qu'il puisse enfin dormir, tout simplement. Un second tremblement plus fort que le premier le fit s'arc-bouter et dans le même temps il cogna sa tête à l'endroit même de sa blessure. Sous la douleur il en eut le souffle coupé. Quand ses poumons se remirent à fonctionner se fut pour exhaler un long et douloureux gémissement.

La voix se fit plus pressante dans son oreille. Il entendit son nom plusieurs fois, répété comme une incantation pour le garder dans le monde des vivants.

Il se força à respirer par petite saccade et se força à retrouver dans sa tête le tableau de Mendeleïev pour oublier la douleur.

- Combien de temps Doc ? Demanda Sheppard avec impatience.

Les tremblements qui agitaient le corps de Rodney se faisaient de plus en plus espacés et John n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'est un bon signe ou non..

Zelenka tournait en rond dans le cockpit.

- C'est presque finit Colonel, répondit-il avec la même impatience.

Puis il activa sa radio.

- Carson ?

- Radek, répondit immédiatement la voix de l'Ecossais.

- Préparez-vous, je vais ouvrir la porte du Jumper.

Sheppard regarda Radek mettre fin à la communication, regarder l'écran de son ordinateur deux ou trois fois, se tordre les mains, faire craquer ses doigts…

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Grogna le Colonel.

- Oui … oui … répondit Radek.

Enfin il se dirigea vers la porte d'un air décidé. Sheppard recentra son attention sur McKay.

- On y est presque, tenez bon Rodney, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois.

Le scientifique n'eut aucune réaction.

La douleur le prenait par vague, fusant à partir de sa tête, elle se répandait dans tout son corps, accompagnée de frisson qui le mettaient au bord de la nausée. Le temps qu'il passa à résister lui parut incroyablement long et à la fois court. Le temps n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il pensa à Griffin et espéra que sa mort avait été rapide.

Soudain il sentit de l'agitation autour de lui. La main qui tenait la sienne le lâcha, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de la retenir, mais une autre pris sa place, et il sentit une piqûre dans son bras, puis un masque sur son visage. Petit à petit la conscience qu'il avait de son corps disparut et il sombra dans un état ouaté ou plus rien ne l'atteignit.

- Posez-le sur la civière, cria Carson à ses assistants, en douceur ! Et faites attention à sa tête !

Il se tourna vers Sheppard.

- Allez vous reposer Colonel, il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire maintenant. Je vous appelle dès qu'il sera stabilisé.

Sheppard acquiesça de la tête. Il avait senti que McKay avait essayé de retenir sa main. Maintenant il avait l'impression de l'abandonner. Il regarda Beckett et son équipe l'emmener en direction de l'infirmerie.

Zelenka était à ses côtés, aussi perdu que lui. Après le stress du sauvetage, ils avaient du mal à se rendre compte que leur mission était remplie.

Sheppard tapota l'épaule du Tchèque et lui conseilla d'aller se reposer un peu, dans quelques heures nul doute que le docteur Weir organiserait une petite réunion.

Le scientifique hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Sheppard le poussa gentiment hors du vaisseau.

- Vous savez, je devais faire ce vol d'essai, lança-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne suispas très à l'aise avec les Jumpers, j'ai demandé à Rodney s'il voulait bien me remplacer.

John hésita. Le Tchèque avait sûrement des choses à se reprocher, mais sans lui ils n'auraient pas pu sortir Rodney de ce tombeau à temps.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela Doc, répliqua-t-il. Et puis sans vous Rodney serait encore là au fond.

Zelenka ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. John fit un signe à un soldat et lui demanda de ramener le scientifique dans ses quartiers, doutant qu'il soit capable de s'y rendre par lui-même.

Puis il décida de suivre ses propres conseils et d'aller dans les siens, mais ses pas le conduisirent à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Il était tard quand John se réveilla en un sursaut. Il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil près du lit de Rodney. Elisabeth, Teyla et Ronon qui veillait avec lui plus tôt dans la soirée avaient finalement cédé aux assauts de Carson qui leur assurait que leur présence n'était pas nécessaire et qu'ils les appelleraient s'il y avait du nouveau.

Sheppard localisa ce qui l'avait réveillé. L'Ecossais vérifiait l'encéphalogramme de Rodney.

- Carson ? Murmura John d'une voix endormie.

- Ah vous êtes réveillé mon garçon, constata le docteur à voix basse.

John acquiesça. Son regard se posa sur Rodney.. Le scientifique paraissait calme. Sa peau était encore bleutée mais au moins son visage n'était plus tendu par la douleur.

- Je pense qu'il va se réveiller d'ici peu, commenta Carson.

Il prit une chaise et s'assis de l'autre côté du lit, en face du Colonel.

- Il nous aura encore fait une sacrée peur.

John hocha la tête et sourit :

- Il est vraiment impossible à vivre.

Carson lui sourit en retour.

- Vous savez que… commença-t-il, mais un murmure l'arrêta.

- Sam ?

Rodney s'agita, sans ouvrir les yeux. John sourit. Il préférait penser qu'aux pires moments l'esprit de McKay allait au Colonel Carter plutôt qu'au tableau de Mendeleiev.

Carson s'était levé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Rodney? Vous êtes à Atlantis, en sécurité, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Le physicien battit des paupières puis les ouvrit franchement, dévoilant ses yeux bleus. Ceux-ci survolèrent Carson, puis Sheppard, sans se poser sur l'un ou sur l'autre.

- Il va bien ? Demanda le Colonel.

- Oui, il est juste encore un peu désorienté. Il était presque en état d'hypothermie quand vous l'avez sorti de cette sacrée machine. Je suppose aussi que l'oxygène devait commencer à se faire rare. Il a un traumatisme crânien. Il est possible qu'il lui faille encore plusieurs heures avant de se reconnecter totalement avec la réalité.

Pendant qu'il parlait le docteur avait rempli un verre d'eau et essayait de le faire boire à Rodney avec pour résultat de mettre beaucoup d'eau partout sauf dans la bouche de son patient.

- Il a moins l'air d'un génie comme ça, remarqua John moitié plaisantant, moitié inquiet.

Beckett eut un petit rire.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, dans deux jours au plus il sera redevenu notre bon vieux Rodney. Par contre vous aurez de la chance s'il ose remonter dans un Jumper, lui qui était déjà claustrophobe, maintenant il a de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur.

- N'y pensez pas Carson, McKay ne pourrait pas renoncer au plaisir de nous rendre la vie insupportable en me blâmant d'avoir "garer" le jumper trop loin de notre but, ou en se plaignant de la pluie, du soleil ou de la chaleur…

Rodney avait refermé les yeux. Sheppard se demanda comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps, seul dans un Jumper endommagé et remplit d'eau sans succomber totalement à une crise de panique.

- Je crois qu'il s'est rendormit Colonel. Autant que nous en fassions autant.

- Vous avez raison Doc, répondit John avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Quand je disais en faire autant Colonel…

- Laissez tomber, l'interrompit John en fermant les yeux, je ne bouge plus d'ici.

- Ok. Appelez-moi s'il y a le moindre problème, conclut Carson en sortant de l'infirmerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le sauvetage et Radek essayait vainement de se concentrer sur un problème d'alimentation en énergie des circuits secondaires.

Il n'avait pas revu Rodney depuis que Carson l'avait emmené en urgence à l'infirmerie. A ce moment-là Radek avait réellement eut peur pour son collègue. Rodney était pâle et froid comme un mort et véritablement il y ressemblait si on exceptait ces horribles frissons qui le traversaient de temps en temps. Le Tchèque n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. La présence énergique du Canadien lui manquait. D'habitude il priait tout haut pour que quelques choses fasse taire son éloquent collègue mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le laboratoire paraissait vide.

Radek se rappela de la période où l'équipe du Colonel avait été kidnappée par Ford. Il avait du supporter tout le travail de McKay pendant plusieurs semaines en plus du sien. Il se souvint de ce sentiment de solitude qu'il avait ressenti face à l'équipe scientifique qui se tournait vers lui pour prendre tout en charge. Il s'était alors surpris à en réprimander certain presque aussi sèchement que McKay lui-même.

Prenant une décision, le Tchèque laissa en plan son travail qui de toute façon n'avançait pas et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Quand il y parvint, il tomba nez à nez avec Beckett.

- Carson ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir retenir son inquiétude plus longtemps.

Beckett lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

- Mieux. Vous pouvez aller lui parler, mais pas plus de dix minutes.

Radek hocha la tête et remercia Carson.

Dans l'infirmerie Rodney était couché dans un lit, recouvert de plusieurs couvertures. Sa peau était encore très blanche, presque aussi blanche que les draps, mais au moins elle avait perdu cette couleur bleutée qui avait terrifié Radek dans le Jumper.

- Carson, je vous ai dit d'aller vous coucher, grommela Rodney sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il vous a obéi, répondit Zelenka avec un sourire.

Rodney ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah c'est vous ! Constata-t-il.

Radek fut glacé par la froideur de son collègue.

- Je veux dire.. repris Rodney en voyant son ami perdre contenance.

Mais rien ne vint finir sa phrase. Radek envisagea de repartir immédiatement mais il savait que cela n'arrangerait rien, au contraire. Il prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet du Canadien. Celui-ci contemplait silencieusement ses doigts. Mauvais signe, pensa Radek.

- Rodney je voudrais m'excuser, dit-il d'une traite.

Le Canadien leva lentement ses yeux vers son ami et Radek fut surpris d'y découvrir du soulagement et de l'horreur en même temps.

- J'aurais du être dans ce Jumper à votre place, repris Radek, et si j'avais bien fait mon travail, personne n'aurait du en pâtir. Je suis vraiment désolé Rodney.

Rodney secoua la tête, puis se repris immédiatement en grimaçant de douleur.

- Si vous saviez ce que j'ai pensé à votre sujet quand j'étais là en bas vous vous sentiriez moins désolé, murmura-t-il à travers ses mâchoires serrées en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un, demanda Zelenka en tendant la main vers le bouton d'appel.

Rodney l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Non je n'ai besoin de personne, ça va passer, affirma-t-il sèchement.

Radek retira sa main puis attendit silencieusement sans vraiment savoir quoi dire de plus.

Enfin Rodney lâcha sa tête et tourna vers son ami un visage fatigué. Zelenka remarqua pour la première fois les profondes cernes qui entouraient ses yeux et les tremblements qui agitaient ses lèvres et même ses mains.

- Je ne vous en veux plus Radek, c'est compris ?

Le Tchèque hocha la tête lentement. Il s'attendait bien sur à ce que Rodney lui en ai voulu, mais formulé tout haut cette pensée se révéla difficile à digérer.

- Et maintenant si vous voulez bien oublier votre stupide complexe de culpabilité, j'aimerais que vous me parliez un peu de ce bouclier, continua Rodney avec un sourire.

Radek se sentit sourire en retour.

- C'était l'idée du Colonel Sheppard.

- Bien sur que c'était son idée, répliqua Rodney, mais comment avez-vous fait ?

Une demi-heure plus tard un Beckett agacé jetait le Tchèque hors de l'infirmerie et sermonnait Rodney sur son irresponsabilité.

- Vous m'avez soigné non ? Alors laissez-moi tranquille maintenant, objecta Rodney d'une voix aiguë qu'il prenait quand il était particulièrement agacé.

- Un corps ne marche pas comme vos sacrées machines Rodney, ça ne se répare pas d'un seul coup.

- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai jamais été interessé par lamédecine.

Radek préféra se retirer silencieusement et laisser les deux hommes se quereller entre eux. Le Tchèque prisait avant tout une vie pacifique.

Rodney était bel et bien revenu, le reste rentrerait dans l'ordre avec le temps.

* * *

TBC : Encore un chapitre .


	6. Chapter 6

- Rodney si vous ne me laissez pas faire, je vais vous retirer votre ordinateur, menaça Carson, une seringue à la main alors qu'il essayait pour la cinquième fois d'attraper le bras de son patient.

Rodney s'arrêta dans ses calculs et tendit de mauvaise grâce son bras au docteur.

- Merci Rodney ! Ironisa l'Ecossais à bout de patience.

Rodney le regarda tapoter son bras pour trouver une veine puis appliquer du désinfectant et enfin le piquer. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il avait été repêché et Carson insistait encore pour lui faire une prise de sang tous les matins, sans compter l'interdiction formelle de sortir d'Atlantis. Rodney attendit avec impatience que la seringue se remplisse et que Beckett lui applique un morceau d'ouate pour se remettre au travail.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas laisser ce sacré ordinateur tranquille quelques secondes ? Se plaignit Beckett.

- Non je ne peux pas Carson, cela fait presque une semaine que je le laisse tranquille et Atlantis commence déjà à en ressentir les effets.

- Radek s'en sort très bien, justement pour vous laisser le temps de récupérer entièrement, répondit Beckett.

Rodney s'arrêta net dans son travail. L'Ecossais rangeait ses instruments, aveugle au trouble de son ami. Carson était un être extraordinaire, il mettait toujours le doigt là où c'était douloureux, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte. En bon docteur il crevait les abcès pour faire guérir les plaies.

Non Rodney n'en voulait plus à Radek, bien sûr, d'ailleurs c'était grâce au Tchèque qu'il était encore en vie. Cependant Rodney était mal à l'aise face à l'idée de Radek s'occupant de tout à sa place. Carson cependant lança un "A tout à l'heure Rodney !" derrière son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Le scientifique le regarda partir, Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Sam au sujet de Radek. Il ne le pensait pas. Et pourtant. La prochaine fois qu'il viendrait lui demander de lui rendre un service, quelle serait sa réaction ? Rodney fronça les sourcils, il lui dirait oui ? Ou pas.

Soudain le travail qu'il menait sur l'alimentation des circuits secondaires d'Atlantis perdit tout son intérêt. Etait-il si ignoble avec les gens qu'il en tiendrait rigueur à Radek même après que celui-ci se soit excusé ?

Le Tchèque était venu à son chevet le deuxième jour après le sauvetage lui dire que ç'aurait dût être lui dans le Jumper. Rodney avait senti combien son collègue se sentait coupable, il lui avait même raconté son hésitation à accompagner Sheppard dans le Jumper.

Rodney lui avait pardonné et à sa manière il lui avait fait comprendre. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait…

- On travail dur ?

La voix de Sheppard le fit sursauter.

- Toujours plus que vous à ce que je vois, répondit-il. Le colonel lui tendit une tasse de café que Rodney accepta avec un signe de tête. Puis Sheppard s'installa face à son coéquipier, sa propre tasse à la main.

- J'ai entendu que vous avez du menacer Carson pour récupérer votre ordinateur, dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Comme je le disais Colonel, il y en a qui ont du travail ici, répliqua Rodney en sirotant son café.

- Je vois ça, répondit Sheppard en souriant de plus belle.

Rodney resta silencieux, pour une fois le sourire de Sheppard ne réussit pas à le sortir de ses idées noires. Il repris son travail, ou du moins essaya, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir le regard perplexe de son ami.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec brusquerie en quittant son écran des yeux.

Parfois le colonel avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau. Bon d'accord même souvent. Sheppard haussa les sourcils :

- A vous de me le dire, fit-il remarquer.

Rodney se sentit rougir et ses yeux lui parurent soudain brûlant. Il fixa son écran avec attention.

- Vous savez ce que c'est d'entendre quelqu'un mourir ? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

John posa doucement sa tasse sur la table.

- Rodney..

Le physicien ferma les yeux. Dans ses oreilles retentit à nouveau le bruit de l'eau déferlant dans le cockpit.

- Griffin n'a même pas crier, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix perplexe.

Sheppard ne répondit rien et McKay lui en fut reconnaissant. Aucun doute que l'homme l'écoutait avec attention et en reparlerait plus tard, mais là, il fallait juste que ça sorte.

- Il voulait à tout prix m'éclairer sur l'histoire de la tomate en Europe, reprit McKay avec un petit rire, vous imaginez ? En plein vol d'essai ! L'histoire de la tomate… Il n'a pas hésité, quand il à compris que le compartiment arrière ne se fermerait pas de l'intérieur il a juste…

La voix de Rodney se brisa. Et dire que lui hésitait maintenant à pardonner à Radek ! Griffin lui n'avait pas hésité à mourir pour un arrogant scientifique.

- Il a fait son devoir McKay, répondit John d'une voix apaisante, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Rodney regarda son coéquipier et repensa à toutes les fois où il l'avait cru mort. Justement si les scientifiques faisaient parfaitement leur travail, les soldats n'auraient pas à mourir. Ca n'aurais pas dû arriver, tout cela n'avait aucun sens, aucune utilité, pas plus que la mort de Gall, de Lindstrom et tant d'autre.

- Rodney, Griffin est mort en héros pour Atlantis. Nous sommes en guerre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre de perdre quelqu'un comme vous.

McKay hocha la tête. Le colonel avait raison, tout ego mis à part, mais pourtant, cela paraissait tellement injuste.

- Il est resté là-bas, remarqua-t-il tout haut.

John acquiesça d'un air sombre :

- J'aurais aimé pourvoir rendre son corps à sa famille, mais nous n'aurions pas eu le temps, de toute façon le bouclier ne s'étendait pas jusqu'au cockpit.

- Non bien sur, répondit Rodney d'un air absent.

Il se remit à contempler ses doigts.

- Beaucoup de chose sont restées là en bas Colonel.

Il sentit que Sheppard l'écoutait avec attention.

- Je pensais que vous… je croyais que j'étais seul, continua le Canadien en luttant pour trouver les mots justes, j'ai même pensé que Radek aurais dût être là à ma place.. je..j'ai laisser quelque chose là en bas, pas seulement Griffin.

- Pas seulement Griffin répéta-t-il de façon presque inaudible.

Et en le disant Rodney se rendit compte qu'il avait pardonné à Radek depuis longtemps, qu'il avait confiance en lui, comme il avait confiance en Sheppard. Il vit le Colonel hocher la tête et bizarrement cela le rassura, il l'avait compris.

- Au fait McKay, repris John après quelques minutes de silence.

Rodney s'était replongé dans Dieu seul sait quel calcul sur son ordinateur.

- Oui Colonel ? Interrogea-t-il sans lever la tête.

- Sam Carter ?

Le bruit du clavier s'arrêta. John vit Rodney rougir.

- Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air indigné.

- Allez McKay, vous avez l'air aussi innocent qu'un gosse pris la main dans le pot de nutella.

Rodney pris un air digne mais John ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Colonel.

- Ok ! Gardez vos petits secrets, répliqua Sheppard en reprenant son café.

Celui-ci était devenu tiède.

- Je n'aurais plus qu'à faire marcher mon imagination.

Sheppard vit du coin de l'œil Rodney rougir de plus belle mais également sourire imperceptiblement.

Bon allons rechercher du café, pensa John.

FIN

* * *

Voilà!

Ahh ça fait du bien d'avoir mis la fin que je voulais à un épisode que j'ai adoré..

Sinon la maladie de la fanfic m'a prise, j'en ai commencé une autre, un peu plus .. ambitieuse.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui on écrit des reviews!


End file.
